beware_thebatmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Shiva
Lady Shiva is a character appearing in Beware the Batman. She debuted in the episode Safe, but was first seen in the episode Family. She is a high ranking member of the League of Assassins. Biography Lady Shiva is the commander of the League of Assassins. She once commanded Silver Monkey up to his betrayal and she soundly defeated him. He had thought that the ninjas would follow his orders against her but he was wrong. The ninjas of the League fear her wrath much more than his. She now holds the Soultaker Sword and used it to drain the soul of Dr. Bethanie Ravencroft. Personality Powers Abilities *Expert Swordsmanship *Peak Agility(able to do flips and kicks and move at high speed) *Expert Martial Artist ( was able to go against Batman and Katana in hand-to-hand using superior skills) *Genius Level Tactician Appearances #Safe (only voice) #Family #Sacrifice #Instinct (cameo) #Fall #Darkness #Reckoning Appearance Shiva has black hair and green eyes with dark red lipstick, she wears a golden headpiece, she wears a red dress with a long cape with golden shoulder guards. Her dress has golden layers on her arms and legs, her dress is cut above revealing a lot of midriff and her knee-high boots are gold with red spots. Quotes *(To Silver Monkey about the League's ninjas) "I'm afraid they fear me more than they fear you, old friend." *"A promising start. I sincerely hope you survive so that we can finish this...properly." Gallery Lady sh.jpg Ladyshiva btb.jpg|Commander Of the League of Assassins, Lady Shiva! Lady Shiva.jpg Vlc-2013-09-09-00-49-00-94.png|Lady Shiva is using Soultaker Sword Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 7.13.42 PM.png|Lady Shiva is in order of League of Assassins LadyShivaLeagueofAssassind.jpg|Lady Shiva and her ninja soldiers came for Calibosix Cbr-BatmanLadyShivaFaceOffOnBewareTheBatman553.jpg|If you want this, you'll have to take it! Sandra Wu-San (Beware the Batman).jpg Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.32.04 PM.png|Lady Shiva vs Batman and Katana Screen Shot 2013-11-23 at 11.35.17 PM.png|Lady Shiva against Batman Screen Shot 2013-12-10 at 7.17.09 PM.png|Lady Shiva against Katana Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.31.49 PM.png|Lady Shiva vs Katana 2 Avls.jpg|Who are you?! 3342616-1380469616698.jpg|Lady Shiva has a deal with Anarky Lady Shiva 2.jpg 3340266-btb.png Lady_Shiva_Sacrifice.png|Lady Shiva unites with Batman and Katana image-B6A2_524918F7.jpg image-5133_524918FC.jpg|Lady Shiva vs Batman again 3719789-1390236786484.jpg|Trying to use the Force? Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.03.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.07.01 PM.png|Katana and Lady Shiva see that Batman lost to Ra's al Ghul Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 7.16.04 PM.png|Lady Shiva is a general of League of Assasins beware-the-batman-14_3.jpg|Lady Shiva vs Silver Monkey Silver Monkey is dead.png|Lady Shiva is holding the mask of dead Silver Monkey Lady_Shiva_Soultaker_Sword.png 4ruv.jpg|Your sword, master. Videoplayback 1070361.jpg Videoplayback 1050633.jpg|Batman VS Lady Shiva Trivia *She is the first high ranking member of the League of Assassins to encounter Batman and be revealed in the show. *Her full appearance is revealed in Family.﻿ *Her real name is Sandra Wu-San. batman foes *She never met and in love with David Cain here. *It's still unknown what happened with her after her defeat, possibly went to jail. *In Reckoning, it was her first appearance without saying a word. *In the Pre-New 52 Comics, Shiva likes in the show, is one of the most dangerous and feared martial artists on Earth, considered to be an equal or even superior to Batman. **Despite being one of Batman's enemies, she is responisible for the training of many of his associates, including Robin (Tim Drake), Batgirl (Cassandra Cain), Black Canary (Dinah Lance) and even Batman himself. **In the Pre-New 52 era of the comics, Lady Shiva was revealed to be the mother of Cassandra Cain, the third person to take up the mantle of Batgirl and eventually China's represenative of Batman Inc, Black Bat after she passed on the mantle to Stephanie Brown, the fourth Batgirl. Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Characters Category:League of Assassins Category:Crimelord Category:Non super-powered Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Super-Villains Category:Supers Category:Fight with Martial Arts Category:Evil from past Category:Betrayed villains Category:Henchmen Category:Leaders Category:Villains who wants to do the good thing Category:Murders